The Mis-Edventures II: Ednapped
The Ed-ventures II: Eddnapped, is an action-adventure/ platforming video game developed and released for the Xbox, the plot is that Ed is missing, and Edd and Eddy find a mysterious letter telling them that If they want to see Ed again, they have to find him themselves Gameplay The controls are: A: Jump Left control stick: Move Right control pad: Move camera D pad: Change weapons Start: Pause Back: skip cutscene X: Attack B: Use weapon Y: Use special ability RB: Slide/Duck LB: Block LT & RT: Steer (Paper plane minigames only) LT: unleash Adreneline mode RT: Interact Objective The objective of each level can vary, but the most common objective is to reach the end of the level ( usually represented by a green glow) Reach the end: read above. Find something: Edd and Eddy (and later, Ed) must find a specific object in the enviroment. Boss: Bosses are mostly connected to the end of each level, however, Bosses may be an entire level. Collect: The chosen Ed must collect a specified amount of something to beat the level. Hazards and Health The chosen Ed's health is represented by five jawbreakers in the top right corner of the screen, the Ed can find small jawbreakers hidden in the level or taken from defeated enemies to replenish his health if it is lost. If the player loses all of his health jawbreakers, he will faint/die. Please note that fainting and dieing are very different, if the player loses all of his health jawbreakers, he will faint, the ed will lie on the ground unconcious and his health will replenish slowly, when there are three jawbreakers left, the Ed will get up and be playable again. But if the Ed dies, he will lie on the ground and the player will be represented with a game over screen Over the course of the game, the player can find golden jaw breakers, which will add another jawbreaker to the health jaw breakers. Drowning: Underwater, a seperate health represented by bubbles will apear under the life bar, they will decrease in time, if all the bubbles run out, the player will begin to lose health jawbreakers at a moderate pace, if the player do's not find a source of air before the jawbreakers run out, the Ed will drown. Enemies: the enemy will attempt to injure the chosen Ed in a variety of ways, making the player lose health jawbreakers, if the player loses all of their jawbreakers, they will faint, and if it happen's repeatedly, the Ed will die. Fire: along the way The Ed's will encounter numberous fires, and if the Ed touches the fire, his health jawbreakers will decrease rapidly, if the player steps out of the fire, there is a chance that he will be on fire, and his health will decrease gradully, but if the player touches water, or ducks repeatedly, the fire on him go out, however, if the player stays on fire until his health is all gone, he will burn to death. Falling: Unlike in the prequel, the Eds can be hurt by long falls, depending on the height of the fall, the player will either be damged, faint, or die, but if the player does optional tasks in the game, he may be rewarded with a parachute, so if the player finds himself falling from a height, he can deploy the parachute. Falling into the Void: sometimes in a level, there will be a 'void'. This might be a dark pit or an actual purple swirling void, if the player falls in, he will be represented with a game over screen. Spikes: If the player is too late to move, or just plain unlucky, he will fall into or be crushed by spikes, which kill the player immeadiatley. The basics The basics are that the player makes his way around the levels, which vary in apearance, and fight enemies, and sometimes fight bosses.